


Bad Dreams

by birbisluv



Series: I'll be your Mother [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Mother Tony Stark, Nightmares, mama!tony, tony is team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbisluv/pseuds/birbisluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare and seeks out Tony for comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams

Steve was prone to nightmares. Well, they all were but it seemed to happen more often for the super soldier. He would wake up in a cold sweat shivering from invisible ice and gasping for breath as imagined artic water filled his lungs. 

Either that or a jarring emptiness in the pit of his stomach as the image of not only Bucky but the other avengers falling to their deaths as he failed over and over again to save them. 

Every time he woke up with those horrible images still very present in his mind he would seek out Tony. The genius was always in his lab or doing something other than sleeping. Under different circumstances, Steve would probably berate the genius about proper sleeping habits and self preservation. 

Steve changed out of the sweat soaked cloths and into more comfortable flannel pants and t-shirt. With the memories of his nightmare still present, Steve sleepily marched down the hallway to find Tony. Jarvis had dimmed up the lights so that the super soldier wasn't in complete darkness. Steve was thankful for that. Jarvis always seemed to know what he or any of the other avengers might need before they inquired. The A. I. Had explained it to be the self learning and prediction algorithm-things Tony had programmed him with. Either way Steve was grateful because stumbling around in the dark was never fun. 

Tony was in the common room on the Avengers communal floor. They all had private floors but no one really used them. Tony was relaxed on the couch, tablet in hand. As Steve approach he assumed the genius was doing something SI related, as what appeared to be schematics for a phone or some other device rotated slowly on the illuminated screen. Steve plucked the tablet out from Tony's hands and placed it on the coffee table. Tony let out a teasing grunt of protest but did not move to retrieve the the device. Then with as much grace as a 240 pound super soldier possessed, Steve flopped down onto of the genius. 

"Steve, was that really necessary?" Tony shifted as best he could. Steve simply whined in reply, wrapping himself tightly around Tony. He was shivering. A gentle hand came up and caressed Steve's soft blond hair, the other massaged his upper back. Tony murmured sweet nothings and hummed Italian lullabies. Steve wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. He wasn't sure when he fell back asleep. But the quiet murmurs and gentle ministrations along his skull and back seemed to go on for hours. 

Steve awoke to the sound of the tv and someone making breakfast(most likely Bruce). Tony appeared to be asleep. Some one, most likely DUM-E had draped a blanket over the pair. The haunting dreams and images from the previous night had melted away. Warm and comfy, Steve drifted back to sleep.


End file.
